1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to skill or amusement games of the type where a player retrieves an object through an opening without contacting the edge of the opening with the retrieving device or the object itself.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Games of skill in which a player retrieves an object through an opening and which indicates a playing error, when the object or retrieving device touches the edge of the opening, are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,333,846 issued Aug. 1, 1967 to the assignee of the present invention, entitled "Game Utilizing Electric Probe", describes a game having an electrically conductive probe for retrieving objects from a support surface parallel to and positioned below the playing surface containing the openings. When the player touches the edge of the opening with the probe, an electrical circuit is completed which actuates a signal device indicating the error. Other patents describing retrieval skill devices are U.S. Pat. No. 2,625,396 issued Jan. 13, 1953 to J. Frechtmann and entitled "Pocket Fishing Game Device"; U.S. Pat. No. 3,488,053 issued Jan. 6, 1970 to N. G. Patel and entitled "Amusement and Dexterity Test Apparatus"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,436 issued Dec. 15, 1970 to Jeffrey D. Breslow, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, and entitled "Electric Pickle Jar Game", each of which deals with a game of manual skill in retrieving an object.